Taken
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: Ichigo spat blood onto the pristine white coat of Aizen Souske and watched with mild satisfaction as his calm face twitched into rage for just a moment. "Fine, Ichigo-chan." Aizen spoke smoothly, though after so long Ichigo caught the slight strain to the tone. Soon, the question would stop being asked. Yaoi and Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Taken

Chapter 1

Ichigo spat blood onto the pristine white coat of Aizen Souske and watched with mild satisfaction as his calm face twitched into rage for just a moment. "Fine, Ichigo-chan." Aizen spoke smoothly, though after so long Ichigo caught the slight strain to the tone. Soon, the question would stop being asked.

Aizen turned swiftly and walked out of the small room, shutting off the industrial light, plunging the room back into darkness.

'_It would be wise to give him what he wants.' _Zangetsu advised.

Ichigo shrugged, whether Zangetsu knew that he did or not didn't matter. He knew Zangetsu was only testing his resolve. He would _not _give away plans to attack las noches, no matter what Aizen did to him. That he was sure of.

Silence continued for longer than it normally did. In the beginning Ichigo had tried to keep time in the beginning, but the room he was kept in had no windows, and except for when Aizen came, there was no light. All Ichigo did was sleep and wait for the times Aizen came to ask.

It felt like it had been even longer than before when Aizen came back.

"Give me information, blah, blah, blah." Ichigo's voice cracked from lack of use, "Shove it up your ass!"

"Oh, Ichigo-chan, Ichigo-chan. Time for politeness to end, we can tell that you won't tell us." Aizen moved aside, and a pink-haired arrancar with glasses came in and Aizen continued, "We will be using other methods now."

"Saying 'please?'" Ichigo guessed sarcastically, though he could easily guess where this was going.

"Ah, that's an idea, dear Ichigo-chan!" Aizen practically purred, "But the time for such formality has passed. I'll leave you to it, Sayzel." Aizen left, but the arrancar stayed.

"With pleasure, Aizen-sama." It called down the doors, "We'll be done here soon."

With that, Sayzel crept forward with a table of various knives and scissors. "We won't be long."

Picking up a thin knife, Sayzel walked around the orange-haired soul reaper. "Oh, what fine skin you used to have."

"Used to?" Ichigo asked, only seconds before his world exploded in red, hot searing pain.

"Well, now used to." The arrancar said as he cut a neat square in Ichigo's back, before he _slowly _pulled the skin back at the edges, before he gripped the top of the section, and yanked. Ichigo screamed and screamed, the sound echoing through the halls of Las Noches, through the rooms, and a large smile cracked the face of one former 5th division captain as he listened to the screams of the boy being skinned alive. Things were going splendidly.

The torture continued for weeks, Sayzel went in first thing to torture, re-skinning when he healed, breaking bones, pulling out hair, pressing burning embers to his flesh, and in the evening to make sure he stayed alive. They couldn't lose such an important asset. The next step would be using 'stories of the war.'

Ichigo hardly looked up as the door opened to the previously pristine room, now stained red from the splatters of blood, and a strange green from the ointments and medicines keeping him alive. The chains attached to his ankles and wrists were jerked, causing a grunt of pain.

"What do you want now, Aizen?" Or, at least that's what Aizen thought what Ichigo said, his throat must've been in ribbons by now.

"I thought you might want updates of the war." Aizen let an apple roll from his sleeve, and caught it in his hand, pretending not to notice the longing in Ichigo's eyes. No food had been given in the time he'd been in there, but he was given _just _enough nutrition to survive through weekly injections.

"There are many dead, of course." Aizen took a bite of the apple and the sweet, juicy aroma filled the small room. "Just yesterday there was a casualty of one Kuchiki Rukia." Aizen lied. They hadn't even attacked yet. Ichigo didn't react; he probably knew he was lying. Aizen had to step it up. "Shall I read you the kills?"

A small, grotesque hollow came shambling over with a scroll. "They're all here. I like to keep track." Aizen cleared his throat and began reading off names.

"Akiko Abe. Kazuko Katoba. Rukia Kuchiki. Do I need to continue?"

"Stuff it up your ass." Ichigo rasped, though with a little uncertainty.

Aizen took another bite, "Masako Naka. Yukki Yon. Jushiro Ukitake. That's all for now, but more were injured, some more might even be dead." Aizen let that sink in, and left the room, turning off the light, and leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

Aizen stopped Sayzel on his way to order a new addition to the torture. "Can you make realistic heads? I need a likeness of a few shinigami."

"Of course, Aizen-sama. The ones who infiltrated recently? It's a pity we didn't capture them as well."

"It is, but this will work just as well."

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

Sayzel walked into the room, but the prisoner hardly noticed, only bracing himself for the coming torture.

Sayzel stared at the human for a moment before he administered an odd greenish gray liquid with a syringe. Sayzel waited for the drug to take effect, and muttered a silent, "I apologize for this," before dragging the unconscious Ichigo to his lab. Sayzel wasn't apologizing for the pain he was inflicting on the boy, but for what he was ordered to do. Creating a barrier to his inner word, hollow, and zanpakuto was beyond cruel.

When Ichigo awoke, he felt no pain. Was it possibly a nightmare? Could it all have been a fever dream? Ichigo felt all hope leave him when he awoke to the same dark room and stench of drying blood and the decaying apple core. _How long have I been here? _Ichigo asked silently, _was I abandoned? Isn't _someone _coming for me?_ Seconds ticked by, but he didn't get the usual encouragement from Zangetsu or the common sarcastic remark from Hichigo. _Have they given up, too?_

The door creaked open, and Aizen stood in the doorway. _More dead? _The list had expanded greatly the past few… days? Weeks? Ichigo didn't know.

"Good Morning, Ichigo-chan." Aizen walked over, "I've decided not to list the dead anymore. I'll tell you other things." He held out a hand, holding a small sack. "Do you want to know whats in here?"

_More food to torture me with? Another device for it?_

Aizen reached into it and pulled out a fair-skinned head, one gray-blue eye dangling from the socket and the jaw hanging broken. The raven-black hair was matted and bloody, but Ichigo recognized it. He would know her anywhere.

"Ru…Rukia…" Ichigo breathed, and all rational thought left him. One tear ran down his face, then another, and another. A single scream of agonizing grief tore from him and he pushed against his restraints, "I'll _kill _you!" Ichigo screamed, "I'll poke out your eyes and feed them to you! I'll rip you apart! You'll suffer more than she did! I'll kill you! Kill you!" Ichigo was screaming in blind rage and fury, he was letting his grief out. Aizen would have to change that.

Aizen grinned and left, making way for Sayzel, who walked in, ready to rip fingernails and crush teeth.

That bloody cycle carried on for much longer, Sayzel breaking limbs, fracturing joints, dousing him in boiling water right after Aizen showed him one head or another, but the Rukia-based one came every day, it even rotted away right along the resolve of Kurosaki Ichigo. There was only one step left. Take away his humanity.

Sayzel walked into the dark room, unsurprised when he saw how hopeless Ichigo had become in the last seven months. If what he was about to do didn't completely break the child, nothing would.

Sayzel administered the drug once more, and prepared to do what he had been ordered to.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't just waste away. He didn't want to see the rotting faces of his friends, even after every time he saw them, it hurt just as much as the last. He didn't want to feel the agony of seeing the rotting faces of his family; he didn't want… he didn't want to see them at all.

He didn't want to see the people he cared about like that, even… even if they abandoned him here, even if they left him for dead.

_They left me for dead. Rukia, Renji, Dad, Urahara… All of them abandoned me. _The meaning of that finally sunk in. They had left him to rot in prison.

Ichigo hung his head in the darkness. They never cared for him; _I'm just the ryoka kid. I'm just the one who killed mom… just… nothing._

The door creaked open again, and Aizen walked over silently, "Anything to say?"

Ichigo looked up and began to deliver another sarcastic remark, but found that he couldn't. Ichigo tried and tried, but not a single sound came from his lips. Ichigo tried to scream, but once again silence reigned.

"So it was successful." Aizen purred, and tossed up another apple, taunting the half-starved, mangled, muted boy. "Your pride survived with your voice, you screamed your grief and agony, and you insulted me and my arrancar. Now you can't even make a sound. Enjoy the rest of your stay, child."

Ichigo stared after the man in shock. _My voice! _Ichigo continued through the night in futile efforts to speak or make any sound at all, though all that he accomplished was exhausting himself.

Renji, for once, was focused completely on the task at hand. Renji recalled how Ichigo was captured in their attempt to rescue Orihime. They had broken into her holding cell, and on their way out when a huge reiatsu was approaching them. Aizen appeared with his followers, and Ichigo had pushed the rest of them through the gate, cutting off his own escape. "_A hero to the end, eh?"_ Zabimaru said, seeing the same memory.

_NO! He isn't dead. _Renji ignored any further comments from Zabimaru and focused on the Lieutenants meeting again. After a _year and a half_ the head captain allowed movement between worlds. When they got back, he immediately forbid any rescue attempt on Ichigo, banned all travel through worlds without special permission, and declared Ichigo dead. Renji clenched his fists, and waited for the meeting to end.

He was going to get Ichigo out of Las Noches or die trying.

Yeah, I know its cliché, but I've been wanting to do a fic like this. I'm still working on Sand Storm chapter 5, but I'm having trouble moving it on. Expect it by Saturday though.

Who are you will be posted by then as well.

So, is this any good? I didn't spend as much time on it as my other fics, but it can't be too bad.

This will eventually have RenIchi and lemons, so look forward to that, well, if you like that.

Check my profile for upcoming stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Taken

Chapter 2

Aizen looked down at his espada's handiwork, admiring the scars from the past two years. Sayzel had done everything that he had been ordered to, burning, cutting, and experimenting so much, yet the orange-haired man was still living, even if he had been broken. It wasn't long after the removal of his voice that something had snapped, in fact Aizen had expected it to happen much sooner. Ichigo was laying on the cold concrete floor of his cell in Las Noches, the icy numbness creeping up from the frozen floor, and soothing a large burn from a cattle prod on his stomach. Ichigo was completely aware of Aizen looming above him, sensing the smirk on his features as he lay facedown. Ichigo was unaware of Aizen's plan. _Maybe he's going to kill me. _Ichigo hoped _that would be wonderful. The final end… freedom… I wonder what'll happen to me if I die._

Aizen _did _plan on his death, but not by his hand. He was much crueler than that. Aizen planned on dumping him in the sands of Las Noches when he felt a garganta open from the Soul Society, and wait for them to find the man they placed all their hope in dying while they can't do a thing to save him.

"Aizen-sama!" A nameless arrancar bowed to his leader as he panted for breath, "A garganta is being opened. We believe it is coming from the Soul Society, sir! What are your orders?"

Aizen turned to the hollow, looked him in the eye, and then turned back to his prisoner. Ichigo was dying, but it was happening too slowly. "Cut a main artery and dump him in their path, but do be careful. Make sure he isn't dead by the time they reach him."

"Yes, Aizen-sama!" The arrancar raced back to where he came from, and Aizen looked down on his prisoner.

_I wonder if he'll live? _The thought occurred to him suddenly, _oh, this is even better…_"You there!" Aizen called down the hall, "Come back!"

It was a moment, but the arrancar did return, "Yes… Aizen-sama?" The hollow panted, clearly unused to having to run.

"Give me some time alone, I have a new plan. Leave him in their path, but don't kill him."

"Yes, sir." The hollow raced away again as Aizen secured Ichigo back into the bindings. He should have an hour before the gate was completed. He looked down on the orange-haired boy, _I wonder if he's been informed that male shinigami can be impregnated?_

Renji raced across the sands of Hueco Mundo, his squad of Ukitake, Rukia, Kyoroku, Byakuya, Nanao, Rikichi, and a few other unnamed officers forgotten. _He isn't dead! _Renji repeated the line to himself over and over _he isn't dead! He isn't dead! Ichigo _isn't _dead! _Reni was shunpoing at top speeds across the gray sand dunes, kicking up sand that sprayed in the faces of those desperately trying to catch up to him.

"Why is he trying so hard?" Ukitake asked Rukia, not taking his eyes off the 6th division Lieutenant.

Rukia raised her eyes to study her captain for a moment, "Aizen killed Ichigo, and to be honest with you, Taichou, Renji really liked Ichigo."

"I was aware of their friendship, but-" Rukia cut off Ukitake.

"I'm sorry, Ukitake-taichou." Rukia apologized, "You misunderstood. Renji loved Ichigo."

Ukitake took a second to look at Rukia; she didn't look to be lying. He had never really seen her as one who did lie. "He did?"

"He _does." _Rukia looked at her captain, sprinting ahead of her. "He thinks Ichigo is alive." Rukia sighed as she ran alongside her captain, "I don't think it's founded. As much as I'd like Ichigo to be okay, there's no way anyone, even Ichigo, could live in Aizen's hospitality."

Ukitake focused on the road ahead once more. "Ichigo seemed to be a strong young man, I quite liked him myself, courageous. He would've made a fine captain one day, but…" Ukitake grimaced, "I have to agree with you."

Rukia sighed mournfully. She had done her mourning, but… she would never really be rid of that grief. She loved both Renji and Ichigo like brothers, to lose one was to lose a bit of herself. Another pang of grief struck through her stomach. She would _never _forget Ichigo, whether she lived one hundred or one million more years, just as she would never forget Renji if he died, or Byakuya, or Hisana.

They continued to shunpo across Hueco Mundo's blank desert, the occasional hollow howl piercing their ears, and the occasional small lizard-hollow skimming the sand. A familiar reiatsu pierced her mind, one so familiar, even though she hadn't sensed it in two years. Rukia came to a screeching halt, just moments after Renji, and they both stared straight out to where they saw one of those bone-like trees poking through the sands. "It can't be…" Rukia felt joy and hope flair in her chest, and she fought to push it down. _Ichigo died two years ago. This isn't him. It can't be him. It can't be._

Renji, a few meters ahead of her took a step towards the reiatsu, then another, another and soon he was shunpoing once again, headed for that almost nonexistent pulse. "I'm coming for you, Ichigo." The words had hardly left his mouth when he noticed Rukia right behind him, and the rest of their squadron following closely behind.

Then Renji saw a spot of orange in the otherwise black-and-white landscape. "Ichigo!" Renji practically screamed the name; joy clear in his voice, "Ichigo!"

The figure lying still in the sand didn't move.

Renji pressed on once more, and stopped mere feet from where Ichigo lay, bloody and broken "ICHIGO!" Renji bent down in the sand and pulled the orange-haired boy into his lap, and reached for his wrist to search for a pulse. When Renji pulled the hand into sight, he almost dropped Ichigo in disgust. His wrist was an ill purple color interlaced with green and yellow tinted veins, obviously broken. Renji slowly brushed away the long, bloody and matted hair from Ichigo's face. His eyes were closed, but one was bruised, the color matching his wrist. There were small cuts on his face, though one large one ran from his chin to his lower lip. His neck was bruised, and there appeared to be a bite mark on his collarbone, along with a plus shaped scar. The rest of his body was mangled as well. Burn marks and small scars littered on his legs and torso, along with the occasional bruise or large cut. His hands were mangled, not only the broken wrist, but also signs of broken knuckles and only half of his fingernails remained intact.

"Ichigo…" Renji whispered, feeling tears well in his eyes.

"Oh, god no." Rukia looked over Renji's shoulder, fighting back the urge to be sick. "Is he alive?" Rukia asked, afraid for the answer.

Renji immediately raised his hand to Ichigo's neck. One moment passed, filled with apprehension until Renji's shoulders sagged in relief. "He's alive."

The rest of the squad followed soon after, and abandoned their mission into Las Noches. They had a man to save.

A fourth squad member that had come along for first aid applied almost all of the provisions they had brought with them.

"I- I don't know if he'll be okay." The medic told them, "There's sand in his wounds and he has internal bleeding. We need to get him to the barracks as soon as we can."

Opening the gate back to the Soul Society took around thirty minutes, give or take a few, but for Renji, nothing had ever dragged on so long. The journey through the precipice world was hairy, their pathway jagged as they tried to keep Ichigo stable.

Nothing had ever been as much as a relief for Renji as when he heard Unohana say that she had stabilized Ichigo.

"He's waking up!" An excited voice pierced through the haze of Ichigo's mind. _New voice, _he thought, _new torture._

Ichigo had gotten into such a state of mind, where everything, everyday was exactly the same; a new form of torture would be horrifying.

"Ichigo? Can you hear me?" _Another voice. _Ichigo strained to clear his head.

Finally Ichigo opened his eyes, let out a silent scream and to his surprise, was able to move back. Ichigo moved as far away from the apparition as he could. Rukia and Renji were staring at him in shock. _They're dead! They're not here!_

"Ichigo, whats wrong? Do you hurt anywhere?" Rukia reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder, shocked by his behavior.

_She touched me! _Ichigo was shaking in fear staring slack-mouthed at Rukia _she _touched_ me! _Ichigo had been visited by what his mind had created. Ghosts of his friends trying to get revenge on him for not saving them, but they never touched him.

_Is this hell? Am I going to be tortured by them now?_

Thoughts and theories flooded Ichigo's mind, and his mouth stretched open in a silent moan of pain.

"Ichigo?" Renji stepped forward slowly, in a failed attempt to not scare Ichigo.

"NO!" Ichigo mouthed the word, shaking uncontrollably.

"Get Unohana!" Rukia had exited the room, shouting at some poor fourth squad medic.

Unohana rushed into the room, and immediately called reiatsu to her hands, moving to subdue the hysterical boy.

"Whats happened?" Unohana questioned Renji.

"He woke up terrified, he- he didn't say anything though. It- it seemed like he wanted to, though." Renji stammered

Rukia joined in, "He kept mouthing the word 'no.' He looked like he was terrified by us."

Unohana ran her hands up Ichigo's chest, scanning for problems in the lungs. Reaching the throat, the turquoise reiatsu turned red. Leaning in, Unohana began to preform a more thorough examination. "His vocal cords seem to be containing a strange fluid." Unohana forced the reiatsu white, just for it to turn a sickly green. "I can remove it." She stood up, "But I'll need to do it quickly. You two, out. Send in Isane, will you?"

"Of course!" Rukia grabbed Renji and had to physically drag him out of Ichigo's room, Renji yelling obscenities at her.

Unohana continued the scan while she waited for her lieutenant. No other chemicals appeared, but she kept feeling a strange reiatsu.

_Something in the abdomen…_

Unohana moved her hands down once more, hovering above his waist, where her reiatsu tinged a light baby blue. A million scenarios flashed through her mind as she realized Kurosaki Ichigo was pregnant.

"Unohana-taichou?" Isane stepped through the doorway as Unohana dispersed the reiatsu from her hands. "Kuchiki Rukia said that you requested my assistance?"

"Yes, Isane." Unohana prepped the room for surgery. "It seems that there is a chemical residing in his vocal cords, preventing any form of speaking. We need to remove it, there are questions that need answers."

The surgery was not a complicated one. In fact, it had been easier than Unohana expected to remove the strange fluid.

Removing the bloody equipment from the room, Isane allowed Renji and Rukia back into the room. As much as she didn't like it, she knew that they were the closest friends Ichigo had in the Soul Society, and the most likely to get answers out of him.

Renji pulled over a chair to sit next to Ichigo, watching every breath in and out, waiting for him to awake.

Rukia sat next to Renji, leaning her head on his shoulder, waiting alongside him. Why did Ichigo look so scared?

An hour passed as they sat together in silence, wondering when he would wake up, remembering the time spent together with him as they watched a breeze blowing outside, watching shadows change, waiting.

Then Ichigo woke.

When his eyes opened, Ichigo wondered why the lights were on, and why they weren't as bright as usual. Then the memories flooded back, he saw Renji and Rukia, healthy and whole. Why had he seen them? Then he saw Renji staring at him, and once again, tried to move away, only the fall off the hospital bed.

"Ichigo, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Renji moved to assist Ichigo; obviously he had learned nothing from earlier.

Ichigo let out a strangled cry, hardly making a sound, as he moved back into a corner. "Gheht… ahweh!" The words were twisted, and his voice rasped horribly. When Ichigo realized he spoke, he froze in his struggles. He could _speak. _Once again he could really speak! What had they done?

"Whoo ah kyoo?" Ichigo said, "Who are yuu?"

"Do you not remember us?" Rukia asked, concerned, had Aizen wiped his memories? "Its me, Rukia."

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Yuorr dead."

Renji moved over again, bending down as Ichigo shook uncontrollably, "We're alive." He reached out to hold Ichigo's shoulder, feeling the shivers that were wracking his body.

"Saw… bodies rot…" Ichigo said, looking down. "Aizen… killed Renji and Rukia… made me… watch… severed heads…"

Renji glanced at Rukia, and hesitantly asked Ichigo another question. "What did Aizen do to you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up, were these people really them? Were…Were the heads fake? _No… they're dead! _

"C'mon Ichigo." Renji urged Ichigo, "Just tell us."

Ichigo looked Renji in the eyes and felt fresh grief. He had a crush on the man when he was alive. Maybe he could trust his copy.

"Cut skin." Ichigo said, "Hot water. Broken bones."

"Torture." Renji looked over at Rukia, "What did Aizen want?"

"Plans." Ichigo said sullenly. "Didn't tell… so he hurt me."

Renji scowled. If he _ever _saw Aizen again he would rip him apart.

"Did you leave me?" Ichigo asked, "Did Renji leave me to die?"

"Did Rukia leave me for dead?" Ichigo asked them, remembering when he thought that they had left him for dead in Las Noches.

Renji looked down, horrified at the question. He wanted to go back, he wanted to get Ichigo the hell out of there before it was too late.

But Yammamoto had blocked off all gates to Hueco Mundo, and forbid travel there, no matter who protested.

"No!" Renji grabbed both of Ichigo's shoulders, who screamed at the touch, "We didn't leave you!" _If only I left sooner. _

Suddenly, Ichigo's vision swam, and he felt his eyelids droop.

"Set him on the bed, Renji." Rukia said, "He's falling asleep."

Renji picked Ichigo up and laid him down, and vowed to himself to get Ichigo back to normal.

Unohana came into the room when she sensed Ichigo fall asleep. "Did he say anything?"

"Yes," Rukia said, "He did."

"What happened to him?" Unohana asked, but she knew the answer.

"Aizen tortured Ichigo for information."

Unohana sighed. She had hoped that wasn't the case but… "He didn't say anything?"

"No."

Unohana walked over to the bed and looked down on Ichigo. "I have unfortunate news." She stated, pulling a sheet over Ichigo before she continued, "I've called a captains and lieutenants meeting, and you two are expected to partake in it."

Rukia and Renji shared an anxious glance, and made their way to the meeting hall.

Renji reluctantly stepped away from Rukia as she took her place next to Ukitake and he stood next to Byakuya.

"It seems I underestimated Kurosaki Ichigo." Yammamoto didn't bother looking around the room. He knew everyone was listening. "It will be a pity to execute him."

At once chaos ran through the room.

"Execute him?"

"What crime did he commit?"

"Why?"

"SILENCE!" Yammamoto bellowed, his words echoing through the hall. "I have decreed his death. What other reason do you need?"

"His crime?" Ukitake stepped forward to speak, "What crime did he commit?"

"Crimes." Yammamoto corrected. "If what has been said is true, he was tortured by Aizen for information."

"He spoke?" Kyoroku asked, "Did he give any information?"

"No." Yammamoto said, "He claims that he didn't."

Byakuya spoke up, "Ichigo is an honest man, if he says he didn't, I believe him."

Yammamoto didn't respond. "He has also committed the crime of carrying the child of Aizen Souske."

"What?" Renji shouted, "He's pregnant? By Aizen?"

"Unohana-taichou has reported that he is indeed, and reason stands that it is the child of Aizen Souske."

Unohana stepped up, "Yammamoto-soutaichou," she protested, "While that does stand to reason, so does the fact of rape!"

Throughout the meeting, lives were threatened, as were jobs, but eventually Yammamoto relented and allowed Ichigo to live.

"We will watch him closely. If he shows any signs of being on that mans side of the war, I will not hesitate to strike him down. Unohana, deliver the rest of the report on him."

The gathered shinigami reluctantly stepped down from the topic, and listened as Unohana gave her report.

"He seems to be mentally unstable, and has been recorded claiming Kuchiki-fukutaicho and Abarai-fukutaicho dead. I believe Aizen used his Zanpakutou to make him see the death of his friends and family, along with them abandoning him there." Unohana gave a subtle glare at the head captain, "He has a broken wrist on the mend along with a fractured hip, shoulder, and some… internal bleeding I have taken care of, I have disinfected all cuts and he should be physically well again soon. He will need time to build up bodyweight again, and muscle mass before he can rejoin the fight, if his mind is up for the task."

The rest of the meeting went without a hitch, and the second Yammamoto dismissed the attendees Renji shot out the door, heading back for the fourth division hospital.

Okay, next chapter should be up soon!

Expect Sandstorm next.

I meant to post this yesterday, but I got home late after a Repticon, and didn't have much time to finish it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Taken

Chapter 3

Renji arrived at the hospital quickly, his speed fueled by his shock. Ichigo was pregnant with Aizen's child. _What did Aizen think that would accomplish? _Renji dismissed the thought, what would wondering do? Moving swiftly through the halls, Renji quietly entered Ichigo's room, almost bumping into Unohana. "Sorry!" Renji apologized and moved out of the doorway so she could exit. "That's quite alright, Abarai-fukutaicho." She smiled and moved out, "I just dosed him with some pain medication, so when he wakes up he should be calm, though he will most likely act oddly. I trust you will watch him while I tend to my other patients?"

Renji would've agreed regardless, but that smile Unohana gave him was pretty terrifying. "Of- of course."

"Thank you." She gave a slight nod, and left.

Renji moved to take a seat next to Ichigo's bed, and waited. It wasn't long before Renji became bored. The simple white room, and the simple white bedding with the simple natural light coming through the window that opened out to a small courtyard that contained only a small out-of-season cherry tree, wasn't very entertaining. Especially with Renji's short attention span.

Renji's thoughts drifted back to the thought of Ichigo's pregnancy. _Is he really pregnant?_ Renji looked at his stomach, he didn't _look _pregnant. _"Idiot!" _Zabimaru piped up, _"Of course not. From what Unohana said he only been pregnant for a little while." _Renji flushed angrily, but he knew Zabimaru was right. Renji's eyes travelled back to his stomach, and his face turned pink. Renji's hand twitched, and he moved to touch Ichigo's stomach. As soon as Renji felt Ichigo's skin under his hand, he felt him gasp. Ichigo was awake.

"Renji?" Ichigo's voice slurred, it was clearer than earlier, but it sounded like he was drunk. "What's Renji doing?"

Renji turned red as he jerked his hand away. "N-nothing!" Renji blurted, embarrassed. _Why is he speaking like that? _Renji wondered; _he spoke like that last time, too._

"How- how do you feel?" Renji attempted to distract Ichigo.

"Sick," Ichigo answered, "Numb."

"Unohana gave you medicine to help with the pain." Renji told him. _He isn't panicking, maybe now I could get some information. _"Why did you say I was dead earlier?"

"Renji is dead." Ichigo said while looking at Renji, his gaze clouded slightly.

"No, Ichigo, I'm not dead." Renji insisted, "Why do you think I'm dead?"

"Saw Renji's head." Ichigo said, "Saw heads rot. Then saw ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Renji asked; he could address this way of speaking later, "Heads?"

The look in Ichigo's eyes turned to one of fear and confusion. "I pushed Renji and Rukia through gate. I saved Renji, why hurt me?"

"Ichigo, I would never hurt you." Renji remembered when he wanted to kill him for taking Rukia's powers. _Never again._

"Renji did. Rukia, Uryu, Orihime also, said I abandoned them." Ichigo suddenly tried to sit up further, "Is Renji here to hurt me?" A tint of panic edged his tone, "Hurt me more?"

Renji lunged forward to push Ichigo back down; he could hurt himself moving too quickly, and grabbed his shoulders. A quick intake of breath came from Ichigo. Renji moved back a bit, he didn't want to scare him too badly. "Sit down! You'll hurt yourself!"

Ichigo stopped struggling and laid back down, still shivering a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ichigo." Renji felt his heart twist looking at him. Ichigo used to be so strong… what did Aizen do to him? "No one here is going to hurt you. Can you please trust us on that?"

Ichigo was silent.

Renji sighed and sat back in his chair. "What did Aizen do to you?"

Ichigo took in a shaky breath, "What did Aizen do to Renji?" he asked, "Aizen showed me head. Showed me every day, showed me it rot."

Renji looked Ichigo in the eye, Ichigo's voice was still hard to understand, and this speech pattern wasn't helping. "Aizen didn't do anything to me." Renji told him slowly, unsure of what to do. "Aizen lied to you."

Ichigo was silent again.

There was a knock at the door, and Rukia came through, and made her way to the chair next to Renji's. "How are you doing, Ichigo?" She asked, as she watched Ichigo shiver slightly.

"O-okay." Ichigo said.

An awkward silence fell over them.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked again.

"Ichigo." Rukia said, "Its me, Rukia. You know me."

"Rukia is dead." Ichigo insisted, "You aren't Rukia and you aren't Renji!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Rukia was on the verge of tears, "I'm not dead!"

"Aizen killed Rukia and Ulqliorra killed Renji." Ichigo said darkly. "Gin killed Orihime and Tousen killed Uryu."

"No he-" Rukia stopped for a second to take a deep shuddering breath, "No he didn't! Ichigo, he lied to you. I'm alive! Renji is alive! Everyone is fine!"

Rukia's tone seemed o frighten Ichigo, his shaking growing.

"I- I'm sorry." Rukia apologized, "I…" Not knowing what to say, Rukia apologized once more and left.

Renji turned towards Ichigo, half-concerned and half-angry. "What can we do to prove to you that we're not trying to hurt you? What can we do to prove that I'm really Renji and that she is really Rukia?"

Ichigo looked down. "I-I don't k-know."

Renji sighed and tried to thing of something, anything, he could do.

The door to the room slid open slowly, and a young medic came through carrying a tray. "I have Kurosaki-san's meal." She said, bringing in the tray and setting it on the bedside table, before bowing and closing the door as she left.

Ichigo was staring at the food like it was a foreign object. "What is that?" Ichigo asked, staring down at the simple rice porridge.

"Your dinner." Renji answered, "The last couple days Unohana had you on a feeding tube, but I guess she thinks you can eat normally again. It's a good thing too, you're nothing more than skin and bones!" Renji attempted to cheer him up.

"You're… you're letting me eat?" Ichigo sounded genuinely surprised. "Really?"

Renji looked at Ichigo, "Of course. Aizen had to of given you something, right? I… I mean he'd have to, for you to still be alive."

Ichigo continued studying the food. "An arrancar gave me something through a shot sometimes."

Renji picked up the bowl and spoon and handed them to Ichigo, "Go on, we aren't going to stop you."

Ichigo took it cautiously, and with a shaky hand brought a spoonful to his mouth, and without doing anything else, swallowed the lump of rice, sending him into a coughing fit.

"You idiot!" Renji started hitting Ichigo's back in an attempt to help him. "You've gotta chew!"

Shortly after Ichigo stopped coughing he looked down. "I forgot." He said simply, and tried again.

Renji sighed and shook his head, and Ichigo put the bowl down, the food not even halfway eaten.

"You couldn't eat any more of it?" Renji asked, looking in.

Ichigo shook his head, looking tired.

"Okay." Renji stood slowly and made for the door, "You need anything?"

When he wasn't answered, Renji turned around. Ichigo had fallen asleep.

The next day, when Renji returned Ichigo was waiting.

"Hey, you're looking better!" Renji said as he sat down, Ichigo really did look better, he wasn't as pale, and a few of the smaller cuts had healed.

"Can I go outside?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

Renji wasn't sure whether he was surprised or not. Ichigo was always restless when he was injured, but… recently he jumped at the slightest sound.

"I don't know." Renji said, "You'd have to ask Unohana-taichou."

They sat in silence like that for a while before Ichigo spoke again. "You… Are you really Renji?"

"Yes," Renji answered eagerly, "Yes, I am."

Ichigo looked him in the eye, though Renji couldn't name the emotion he saw there.

"I…I think I'm starting to believe you… but, I still don't know."

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Renji asked, "Anything at all!"

"I don't know." Ichigo sighed, "I started when you gave me food, Aizen used to taunt me with it. The only time I ate was when he…" Ichigo gulped and hung his head. "I was so hungry… and he had some meat… it was raw and rotting, but I ate it." Ichigo started shaking again.

"Ichigo…" Renji looked at him, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Don't be sorry." Ichigo said, "If you are really Renji… I did it to protect you."

There was another long silence before the door slid open and Unohana slid in again. "How are you feeling today, Kurosaki-san?" Unohana asked, and began to take his blood pressure.

"Okay." Ichigo said, his voice shaking a bit. "Can I go outside?"

Unohana stopped what she was doing, and stood still for a moment, before finishing up and turning to look at Ichigo. "Any particular reason?" she asked.

"W-Well, I was thinking… I want to see everyone. If they're real- if you're real, I should be able to see a difference."

Unohana looked surprised, "It has only been a while since we brought you in from… from Hueco Mundo." Unohana was quiet for a moment, "I think we could allow you more visitors, however."

Unohana left and Renji was left alone with Ichigo again.

"How long until you get let out of here?" Renji asked jokingly.

"Unohana said nine months." Ichigo said.

"_Nine MONTHS?" _Renji repeated angrily.

Ichigo was startled by his sudden change in tone. "I-is t-that wrong?" He asked slightly scared.

"Oh, no." Renji tried to calm him again, and got up to leave. "I'll see you later Ichigo." Without waiting for a reply, Renji left to go see the head captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Taken

Chapter 4

Renji pushed through the guards outside of the first division headquarters and threw open the door to the meeting hall, storming up to the head captain. "Tell me," Renji yelled, all fear lost from his rage, "How long is Ichigo staying in the Fourth Division?"

"You've no right to speak to me in such a tone!" Yamamoto looked down on him, "You don't have permission to be here!"

"Answer me!" Renji growled, "Why is he in for nine months?"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "He is staying during the pregnancy. When it is terminated he will be released."

"_Terminated_?" Renji outraged, "That isn't your decision!"

Yamamoto stood suddenly, and loomed above Renji on his pedestal, "Now that the Central 46 is dead _I _command everything that happens!" he bellowed, "I will not allow monstrous spawn Aizen has created exist! It is my decision! Leave me before I strip you of your position as lieutenant!"

Renji backed down, only just containing his rage. _That isn't his decision either! The captains must agree! _Now that Aizen had killed the Central 46, it seemed Yamamoto had taken complete control. Without another word, Renji left the hall, his footsteps echoing along with his ragged breaths.

Renji made his way back to the fourth division slowly. _They're going to terminate the pregnancy! Ichigo won't- wouldn't- of liked that. Could they force him? Does he even know?"_

"Renji!"

Renji jerked himself out of his thoughts, and turned to see Rukia standing behind him.

"What were you thinking about? I called your name three times and you just waltzed by me." Rukia asked as she walked up to him.

"Nothing much." Renji lied.

"Were you in the meeting hall? What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing."

Rukia narrowed her eyes; she had known Renji long enough to see through his lies. "Renji." She warned, "What happened in there?"

_Damn it. _"I- I've gotta go, see ya." Renji turned quickly, intent on shunpoing the rest of the way to the fourth, but he felt a small hand grab his wrist.

"Renji. Tell me what you did in there." Rukia tightened her grip on his wrist.

Renji stayed still and silent. "Nothing."

"Renji." Rukia lost her patience. "What. Happened. In. There?"

"I yelled at the old man." Renji said, jerking his wrist out of her hold. "They're keeping Ichigo under arrest in the hospital until they terminate the pregnancy."

"Terminate it?" Rukia stared at him, "I know Ichigo isn't going to like that."

"Ichigo doesn't even know he's pregnant." Renji scoffed, "Yamamoto doesn't trust him, and apparently he's in charge of everything now."

Soon enough, two furious lieutenants arrived back in Ichigo's room, their anger clear to anyone who looked up.

"Ichigo!" Renji stormed over to where he lay, frightening him slightly, "Do you still want to go outside?"

Ichigo nodded, "Sure."

Renji looked Ichigo up and down, "Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know." Ichigo stuttered, before he moved off the bed, standing shakily.

"Try to walk." Renji ordered, moving closer just in case.

Ichigo took a deep breath before he slid one foot forward, and lost his balance. Renji lunged forward in an attempt to catch him, and to his surprise held him up almost effortlessly.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked, assisting Renji to get Ichigo back on the bed, "That was stupid, Renji."

"I'm okay." Ichigo said, looking up, "I- I haven't walked in a long time, I think."

"When was the last time?" Rukia asked, sitting down next to him.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Before Aizen took me."

"You haven't walked in _two years_?" Rukia said, shocked, "I'm surprised you just stood!"

Ichigo coughed slightly, "It's cold." He complained.

"Get back under the blankets." Renji relented; _maybe taking him outside isn't the best idea. _It was then that Renji noticed how frighteningly thin Ichigo was. His ribs looked like they would pop out of his skin and his cheeks were sunken so far in he looked dead. The bones Ichigo's arms were clearly visible, along with his legs. "Ichigo…" Renji said sadly, "What did he do to you…?"

The trio sat in mournful silence, staring at the sickly boy who was once so full of life and energy, who now could hardly stand.

"I have Kurosaki-sans breakfast." A young girl slid the door open and came in with a tray that consisted of a small bowl of rice porridge and a glass of water.

"Is that all you're feeding him?" Renji asked, remembering the last meal he saw them give Ichigo, "Doesn't he need fruit? Vegetables? Meat?"

"I'm sorry," the girl said, "this is only what I was given. I'm not in charge of the food." With that she turned and left, throwing one last look over her shoulder, "But yes, that is all I've seen been given to him."

Renji clenched his fists as he glared at the door. _What the hell is happening?_

"Ichigo, we have something we need to tell you." Renji stepped back over to the bed, this may not be the best time to tell him, but Renji had lost patience with the way Ichigo was being treated. "When we brought you here Unohana found something."

"Renji." Rukia said, "Is this the best time for that?"

Renji ignored her, "Ichigo, you're pregnant. We're assuming it to be Aizen's, but you're the only one who can tell us."

Ichigo looked down. "You're kidding. I can't get pregnant! I'm a guy!"

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "Male shinigami and hollows can become pregnant. I'm sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes, let out a long sigh that shook his whole body, and spoke. "Then it's Aizen's child."

"We… we figured as much." Renji said, "Can you please tell us what happened?"

"Every so often he would come in and rape me." Ichigo confessed. "I…" Ichigo doubled over, "I just can't…"

"I'm sorry." Renji said again, "What… what do you want to do about the baby? I mean, do you want to keep it or…"

"I want to keep it, of course." Ichigo said, "It might be Aizen's but it's mine too."

_I knew he would feel that way. _Renji thought, _I wish I could do something… Ichigo deserves to keep it if that is really what he wants._

Rukia stood up, "You need rest, Ichigo. We'll leave you to sleep."

The pair left, but not before Renji could spare one last glance over to whom he loved.

Ichigo watched the pair go, and felt the familiar confliction come back. Were these people really who they claim to be? Were they lying? Was he really pregnant?

Ichigo shook his head, but felt an empty feeling. Why couldn't he hear his zanpakuto and hollow?

Ichigo did his best to push his thoughts away and sleep. It wasn't hard for him to fall asleep, but it was hard to keep away from reliving memories.

Aizen grinned down at Ichigo, who was writing in pain despite trying to keep a straight face. Sayzel was hammering metal nails into his flesh. Two per arm, three per leg.

"I hope you enjoy this game." Aizen said, "I think I'll like it quite a bit myself."

Sayzel continued to connect wires onto each nail, "What are you…-!" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence. A switch was flipped and a horrible electric current raced through Ichigo. His eyes rolled back in his head, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and his back was arching with the agony being delivered through Aizen's new 'game.' Blood dribbled slowly down Ichigo's arms as he writhed, the nails in his arms widening the holes as Ichigo screamed and wheezed incoherently.

"Shut it off." Aizen ordered, and Ichigo fell back, his mind refocusing on the pain caused by the nails rather than electric shocks in his brain.

"Did you enjoy that, Ichigo-chan?" Aizen leaned over Ichigo, "you don't, do you? Well that's okay. Its an acquired taste." Aizen stepped back and gave another order. "Turn it up."

Ichigo woke screaming that night.

Okay I'm _SO _sorry this is late! But Christmas in my family is a mess every year. I swear that goddamn tree fell seven times. Don't even get me started on the fucking cookies.

Oh well, it'll be over soon enough.

Merry fucking Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kwanza or whatever you celebrate you guys. I really appreciate you!

Oh, and I haven't abandoned who are you? I'm not kidding when I say I forgot the plot. I'll update it and sandstorm as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Taken

Chapter 5

Renji seemed to visit Ichigo in every spare moment. As long as he wasn't needed at the sixth, he was sitting at Ichigo's bedside. About a week and a half had passed since Renji's outburst in the meeting hall, and it seemed that Ichigo had put on a little weight.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji greeted and slipped back into his seat at Ichigo's side, and in a softer voice, "I brought you something." Renji reached into his sleeve and pulled out an apple. "I saw that they're still only feeding you rice, so I thought you'd like something else."

Ichigo stared at the fruit, the fury in his eyes overwhelming, "Don't bother!" he hissed, looking away from the fruit.

"Wha?" Renji set the apple down, "Do you not like apples?"

"You'll snatch it away at the last second!" Ichigo turned back to Renji to accuse him, "You'll pretend to hand it to me than yank it away and eat it yourself!"

"What?" Renji said, "Why would you… oh." Renji understood, "Did Aizen use to do that to you? Ichigo… please, believe me when I say _I'm not Aizen._ Eat the fruit."

Ichigo swallowed, looking at the apple longingly, "…You promise?"

"Promise."

Ichigo took a breath, looked at Renji, and grabbed the offered fruit, taking a small bite, a drop of juice trickling down his chin as he chewed slowly.

It took all of Renji's self control not to lean in and lick it off.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, "Your face is red."

"I-I'm fine." Renji said, "I should be asking you."

"I… I don't know how I am." Ichigo said, looking down. "I don't know if you're you, I don't know if I am where you say I am, I'm falling apart and I'm freaking pregnant!"

"Ichigo…" Renji stood up and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "I am Abarai Renji, this is room 223 in wing 2 of the fourth division hospital! You are healing, and you are pregnant." Renji stopped to catch his breath, still hugging a shocked Ichigo, "You'll be okay. You're never going to be hurt by Aizen, ever again." Renji felt his shoulder grow damp as Ichigo started to cry softly, burying his face into Renji's uniform.

"Shh… its okay, its okay." Renji pulled Ichigo closer, "It's going to be okay." Ichigo's shoulders shook as he cried harder, spilling his grief and pain in Renji's arms.

"I- I'm sorry!" Ichigo tried to pull away from Renji, "I'm so sorry!"

Renji held tight, "Ichigo, its okay. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But… I didn't trust you. I- I'm carrying _Aizen's _child! I-" Ichigo broke down in tears again. "I'm sorry!"

Renji's heart hurt with every tear. "Ichigo… It's not your fault." Renji continued to hold the younger man until the sobs and cries faltered and he felt Ichigo fall asleep. Renji laid Ichigo back down on the bed, his face sticky with tears.

"Oh Ichigo." Renji sighed and threw away the half-eaten apple.

_There has to be someone who can help Ichigo. Something is definitely wrong. The fourth is feeding him nutritionally empty meals… no one is speaking to him other than Rukia and me… Everything is all wrong!_

Doing the paperwork was especially taxing that day, Renji unable to get his mind off Ichigo, sitting alone in a hospital room. _This isn't right! If he needs to learn we aren't an illusion, we need to spend time with him!_

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Renji said, looking up at the man doing paperwork across the room.

"Yes?"

"What… what do you think about Ichigo's condition?"

Byakuya set down his ink brush, "You want me to gossip?"

"No, I want your opinion!" Renji denied quickly, "The head captain is going to order for the child to be aborted."

"What?" Byakuya had a rare moment of obvious emotion, "I was not contacted about this…"

"The head captain has taken it upon himself to order it." Renji said, "But I want your opinion."

Byakuya settled down again, "I… if it was I, I would abort the child. However, we are speaking of Kurosaki. I think he could take the offspring and teach it properly, raise it without its father. I would've voted for him to make the choice."

Renji let out the breath he was holding. "Are you going to do anything about the head captain's… actions?"

"What would I do?" Byakuya said.

"Nevermind." _Maybe he was the wrong one to ask… I'll have Rukia ask Ukitake-taichou._

It took a few days, but after Rukia had informed her own captain of the current developments, the rumor had spread.

Ukitake, Kyoroku, Toshiro, and even Komamura stood at the doors to the meeting hall, furious. A meeting of Captains and Lieutenants had been ordered, and the officers were quickly arriving. As the captains and lieutenants spoke, tension rose. The doors opened eventually and despite their anger, order remained.

"You are not happy with my decision." Yamamoto declared, "Why? Kurosaki Ichigo is a traitor to the Soul Society for carrying that child."

Ukitake stepped forward, "Have you spoken to the boy? Do you know if Ichigo wanted the conception of the child? Do you know what he went through?"

Unohana answered, "Abarai-fukutaicho and Kuchiki-fukutaicho have been the only ones to visit."

Ukitake turned to question Renji, "Well? Has he said anything?"

"Go on, Renji." Byakuya said, "You should tell us anything he has told you."

Renji gulped and stepped forward to speak. "I- I visit Ichigo everyday, and he has told me some. He spent the past two years being tortured by Aizen for information that he did not give. He never ate anything, and what little nutrition he got was from injections. He told me Aizen would continue to rape him, and that he hasn't heard his Zanpakuto in a long time. He could not even speak or scream for a long time as well."

"You say a long time. Do you not know the exact amount?"

"Ichigo had no way to tell time when he was there."

Muttering sounded in the hall as Yamamoto grew visibly angry. "The boy lies!"

Unohana stepped forward, "Isn't it the job of all captains to decide the fate of the one in question?" she accused the head captain, "I haven't said anything before, but it seems that the time is right. You have made decisions without consulting us. You are tying to put yourself in full power!"

"Do not accuse your leader of such things!" Yamamoto stood, "I will replace you all! The boy is to be executed along with his child!"

Komamura made his own voice heard, "Soutaichou!" he growled, "You are not in a position to give orders! This boy is one of us."

"Silence!" Yamamoto screamed, "he is not one of us and neither is his child! You will obey me!"

"No longer!" Soi Fong walked up to look the head captain in the eyes, "You have attempted to put yourself in full power, just as Aizen plans to do. Yet you still try and order us? When you have practically betrayed us yourself?"

Soi Fong turned to address the captains and lieutenants, "I say Genryusai Yammamoto is not fit for the position of head captain! According to law, if five others agree, he will be stripped of his post!"

This chapter didn't do quite what I wanted it to.

Updates might be few and far between for the next couple weeks. I've got some _huuge _tests and my parakeet just fell ill, but I will update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Taken

Chapter 6

"Shall we vote?" Soi fong said after Yamamoto had been restrained. "We must decide whether he will stay as our head captain or not. I shall begin." It didn't take a single thought for her to say, "I say he needs to go."

"Step forward to vote him to stay."

Not a single one stepped forward.

"He is to leave." Soi Fong said, "It's for the best."

The rest of the meeting went by slowly, voting the fate of Kurosaki Ichigo and his child, who to take over the head captain position, and the punishment of the ex-head captain.

"The child can be born." Soi Fong announced at the end of the voting, the overall reasoning being that they believed Ichigo could raise the child right, as long as it never met its father.

"Who is to be our next leader?"

The voting came down to three. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana.

Eventually Ukitake won, Yamamoto was exiled for treachery, and the meeting ended, Renji rushing back to the fourth, eager to see Ichigo.

"Hey." Renji took a seat next to Ichigo, but in a much better mood carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a sliced orange.

"Hi." Ichigo looked up, "What's that?"

"Your new dinner. Now that old man Yamamoto is out of office, you get better treatment."

"Yamamoto? What happened?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." Renji said, thinking it best not to stress him. "You goin' to eat?"

Ichigo took a spoonful of the soup, and his cheeks colored slightly as he ate.

"Taste good?" Renji laughed.

Ichigo nodded as he ate more.

"Good. You need to get healthy, for both you and your baby."

Ichigo dropped the spoon. "My… baby…" his eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

"Ichigo?"

"I'm freaking _pregnant_!" Ichigo screeched, "Oh my god!"

_He hasn't reacted like this before_! Renji thought, _what do I do?_

"Calm down, Ichigo, it'll be okay!"

Ichigo wasn't listening, "How the _fuck_ does this work? I'm a guy!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-san." Unohana said calmly, stepping into the room, the tone of her voice breaking into Ichigo's thoughts. "Abarai-fukutaicho, may I take over for now? I'm sure you have work to do."

"Y- yes ma'am!" Renji bowed, and with a last glance at Ichigo, shunpoed back to the sixth.

"Kurosaki-san," Unohana said calmly, "Would you like for me to explain what is happening to you?"

"Yes." Ichigo said firmly, "I want to know."

"Alright." Unohana began, "When Aizen… raped you," she said quickly, afraid to stir up memories, "his reiatsu mixed with yours temporarily. Using both his and yours a womb began to form. The baby will grow there for seven to nine months; the time varies from soul reaper to soul reaper. You will experience the same side effects that women do, but a few of them will be amplified."

Ichigo was red as he asked, "How will it be born?"

"The same way as a woman. In your second trimester a hole that serves as a birth canal will open, a messy but not painful experience, and will remain until about a month after the baby is born. The closing will take two weeks and I'm afraid _that _part tends to bring extreme discomfort such as itching."

"How far along am I?" Ichigo asked, a hand resting on his stomach in wonder.

"About a week and a half."

"Oh." Ichigo said, "Will… will you let me keep it? I- I mean I know it's Aizen's but…" Ichigo paused, "I'd like to keep it."

"Ichigo that is your decision." Unohana said, "If you want to keep it we won't stop you. Although it will be hard to carry a child alone, the reiatsu of a lover, if he's the father or not, will help stabilize both you and the child. I suggest you find one." Unohana was talking about Renji; his little crush quite obvious. "When you gain a few more pounds you can be released. Renji has offered to take you in."

"I…" Ichigo didn't know what to say. This was too much change for him to quickly. "It… it feels like just minutes ago I was…" Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know…"

Unohana smiled warmly, "I understand, Kurosaki-san. This is a lot to take in. You need to trust that we will care for you and your child."

"Th-thank you." Ichigo said, "I'm sorry about all this."

"You don't have to be." Unohana said, "You sacrificed yourself to save your friends. That is nothing to be sorry for." Unohana then turned and made for the door, "Just be sure to finish your meal."

Okay, I'm really sorry about the short chapters I've been posting but I've been really busy with school and work. The chapters should be getting back to the usual length soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Taken

Chapter 7

"This is great, Ichigo!" Rukia said, helping him stand up. "You're going to stay with Renji for a while, and you're going to be walking on your own soon!"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo agreed. It had been two weeks since Ukitake took over as head captain, and things had been looking up. Ichigo was putting on some weight, and his tremors had begun to subside. Ichigo had started to speak again, though he still acted suspicious around some people.

Rukia noticed Ichigo's mood. "How are you feeling?" Rukia asked, knowing how to get his mind off of whatever was distracting him. "How's the baby?"

Ichigo smiled at her, "It's only been a few weeks."

"So? What do you think it'll look like?"

"I… I hope it looks more like me than it's father." Ichigo said, his eyes darkening again.

_Wrong thing to say. _Rukia frowned, "Hey, maybe you'll have a little girl who'll look like your mom!"

"I don't think it's a girl." Ichigo said, "I don't know why, but I think it's a boy."

"That isn't weird. Some shinigami can sense the gender. So, you're going to have a little boy, huh? What are you going to name him?"

"I dunno." Ichigo said, "I haven't really thought about that."

"Well, you have plenty of time." Rukia smiled, "Now get up! We need to get you strong again!"

"Okay!" Ichigo stood abruptly, and almost fell.

"Whoa, there!" Rukia leaned in to steady him. "Be careful, idiot! Go slow!"

"Okay." Ichigo wheezed, leaning heavily on one crutch. Slowly he straightened himself, and placed one foot forward, then another.

"You're doing it, Ichigo!" Rukia cheered him on, "Aizen won't keep you down!"

Ichigo kept walking, though it was slow and he almost fell twice more.

"You want to go outside?" Rukia asked Ichigo, "We won't be able to stay out long, but it'd be good for you."

"S-sure." Ichigo was panting.

Rukia helped Ichigo through the halls of the fourth division hospital. It took quite a while to make it outside but the walk was great for Ichigo. Rukia couldn't imagine not being able to move for so long. Ichigo seemed to be ecstatic as he moved through the halls; a genuine smile was on his face.

"Here we go." Rukia said as she held open the door for Ichigo.

The view wasn't spectacular; it was just the streets of the Seireitei. But Ichigo hadn't been outside in years. The sun was out and it was a nice warm day. A few clouds could be seen in the sky and passing officers waved a greeting.

"Wow." Ichigo laughed as Rukia helped him down onto a nearby bench. "It… It's been so long."

Rukia smiled at him, two years strung up in Aizen's care… yet here he was, alive and getting better.

"How's my family? Do they know I'm here?"

Rukia froze. "Your family is fine." Rukia said slowly, "but… but you were declared dead six months ago."

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Would you like us to tell them that you're alive? You… you could visit them somehow."

"…My body?" Ichigo asked, "Where is it?"

"It… it was cremated." Rukia answered, "Urahara could make you a gigai."

"I guess." Ichigo said, understandably shaken.

"Renji should be here soon." Rukia changed the subject; "I bet you're glad you don't have to stay in the hospital anymore!"

"Not really." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Rukia looked at him, "Why?"

"Everything here is on a schedule. I can rely on that. When I was… captive everything seemed so random. I didn't know when to expect Aizen or one of the arrancar. I… Its scary."

Ukitake was leaning against the wall, unseen by his former lieutenant. _How could anyone think this boy is guilty? _Ukitake left with his new lieutenant, Yukimura Sumiko. Sumiko was light-skinned, and fairly short. Her uniforms were always unmarred and her short black hair was always tangle-free. Her darkly tinted glasses covered her golden eyes and she wore a small black hat over the top of her head. She had only recently entered the court guard squads, but she worked efficiently and had a shikai.

"Come, Yukimura-san." Ukitake said as he turned away. "We need to make plans for the attack on Las Noches."

…

Okay, chapter 7 everyone!

All right, Sumiko is _not _a perfect 'Mary-sue' nor is she a self-insert. She is a plot relevant OC and will not be paired with any characters.

Ichigo is starting to heal, though it will take time for him to be back into fighting form. He is at this point thirty-five lbs., or 15.8 kg underweight. He has no muscle mass, I mean he was immobile for two years.

Next update coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Taken

Chapter 8

Renji scurried through his barracks, rushing to clean up week-old spills and put away scattered uniforms that littered the floor. "Shit!" Renji slipped on what could be the leftovers of a past lunch and fell flat on his ass. "Why did I put this off?" He wined. Glancing up at the clock, he saw that the time read 3:42. "Shit! I'm late!" Renji got up and rushed for the door, on his way to pick Ichigo up from the fourth.

Even though he shunpoed all the way over, passing officers and possibly tripping a few he was still met with an angry Rukia.

"You idiot" She yelled, hitting him over the head with one of Ichigo's discarded crutches. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Sorry!" Renji ducked away from the crutch, and backed up. "Stop, Rukia!" He held his hands in front of himself, the only thing he could think to do.

Rukia held it above her head, debating whether to hit him again. "Fine." Rukia handed the crutch back to Ichigo, who used it to stand up and walk over next to them. "You ready, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a quick nod. "S-sure."

"Okay!" Rukia handed over a few papers to Renji. "I got these from Unohana-taichou." She explained, handing over a small bag as well. "The instructions for these are on the paper."

"What are these for?" Renji asked, looking into the baggie to see a few orange prescription bottles.

"Pain and anxiety." Rukia answered, and nodded over at Ichigo. "You sure you're going to be fine with this? I know we need to free up some space in the barracks, but you could stay a while longer if you want to."

Ichigo shook his head slowly. "I-I don't want to stay longer than necessary. I-its all white. Like the place Aizen had me."  
><em>Oh Ichigo. <em>Renji's heart hurt when he thought about the hell Ichigo went through while in Aizen's care. _I still don't know everything that happened._

"Well, you guys going or not?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be by later with Ichigo's stuff."

"My stuff?" Ichigo asked, "I don't have anything here."

Rukia smiled, "Now you do! I contacted your family. Your father is sending by some clothing for you, and you should expect them to come and visit soon!" Rukia waved and shunpoed off, presumably to get back to work at the thirteenth.

"Heh," Renji ran his hand through his messier-than-usual ponytail. "You, ah, ready to go?"

Ichigo looked up at him, his skin darker than it was the last time, and his cheeks less skeletal. He almost looked alive rather than the skeleton Renji was used to seeing. "Sure." Ichigo shrugged slightly, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

_His eyes don't look so sunken anymore. _Renji noticed. _Hopefully his spirit will come back soon. _"Okay, then! You going to need help?" Renji offered, seeing Ichigo wobble on the crutches.

"No, I'll be fine." Ichigo said, trying to walk faster. "I'm not helpless."

"Well, okay." Renji said, though he kept close by, ready to help him at the slightest provocation.

The walk back to Renji's was nice to say the least. The air was warm, and a slight breeze blew through the Seireitei. The duo passed friends who waved and even common officers that stopped by to say hello to the sixth lieutenant and the famous hero Kurosaki. That was, until they were about halfway to Renji's quarters. Ichigo started wheezing as he pushed himself to walk further. "Ichigo," Renji asked, stepping up a bit, hands not quite touching Ichigo. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo panted, "I'm fine."

Renji pulled back and slowed down. _I can't shunpo with him. How can I help him? _To those who were injured or ill, shunpo caused disorientation and nausea along with other ill effects.

"You want to slow down?" Renji asked, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "On my way here, I hit my ankle pretty hard. It'll be fine, but it still hurts." Renji lied, faking a wince and a slight limp.

Ichigo gave a half-smile. "Sure." Ichigo knew what Renji was doing. He didn't hit his ankle. Renji was coddling him, but he didn't care. In fact, he was thankful. Slowing his pace down, quite a bit, he was able to catch his breath. "Thanks, Renji." Ichigo said a few blocks further down.

"For what?" Renji asked, "What have I done?"

"A lot." Ichigo said softly, with no further explanation.

"Well, you're welcome, I guess." Renji shrugged.

The two were soon standing at Renji's front door, "Okay," Renji said, pushing open the unlocked door, "It's a huge mess, so…" Renji trailed off when he saw the state of his home. It was clean. Sparkling clean.

"Modest much?" Ichigo laughed as he walked in behind Renji, "You sure you're Renji? I don't think he had the ability to do this."

"Shut up!" Renji looked around, bewildered. Then, a young woman stepped out of the bedroom.

"Oh, Abarai-fukutaicho-dono!" She bowed, "Rukia-sama had me come and clean for you. I was just on my way out." She stood up and walked past Renji and out the door.

"Well, then." Renji moved out of Ichigo's way and stepped into his bedroom, and groaned. "Goddamn it, Rukia."

There was a queen-sized bed in place of the two futons that had been there that morning.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, still standing in the main room.

Renji shut the door and stepped back over to Ichigo, "Rukia replaced both my bed and what was going to be yours with one bed."

Ichigo blinked, "Oh." A slight pink flush went over his cheeks, "I, uh…"

"It doesn't matter." Renji said, "If it doesn't bother you it's fine with me." Renji lied, not looking Ichigo in the eye. He wanted to share a bed with Ichigo.

"I, well, its fine." Ichigo said, "I just… I'm not used to being that close to someone."

_Moron!_ Renji yelled at himself, _what was Rukia thinking?_

"Well, if you want I could just stay on the couch." Renji offered.

"I couldn't take your bed!" Ichigo argued, "I'll take the couch."

Renji smiled, _this is more like him. Arguing a little. _"Nope!" Renji said, "You're injured, take the bed. I've slept worse places than a couch." Renji reasoned, thinking back to his life in Rukongai, where he was lucky to actually sleep inside most nights.

Ichigo gave in, "Okay."

Renji was somewhat disappointed; he had expected an argument. _I guess he isn't better yet. _"You look tired. Want to lie down?"

Ichigo's eyes flashed. "Hell no! I've been lying down for weeks!"

"Okay." Renji said, "There's not much you can do now, but is there something you want to do?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo answered, then slowed down, "I… I don't know."

Reni shrugged. _At least he isn't acting like he was when we found him. _"Want to grab dinner with our friends?" Renji suggested.

"Our… friends?" Ichigo asked nervously, "Who?"

"Oh, uh… Ikkaku and Yumichika, Rangiku, Hisagi and Kira have been wanting to see you… Rukia of course and Iba might come along."

"N-n-no!" Ichigo had started _shaking. _"Th- that's too many people!"

Renji understood why that would seem scary; he hadn't been allowed many visitors while he was recovering. To be around so many people so suddenly could be damaging. "Okay, then. How about we just grab some dinner? I know a quiet place we can go to."

"Sure." Ichigo said, slouching slightly, nervously.

The duo waited for the sun to sink a little before they went out. The streets were emptier and washed in the golden evening light. The two walked without interruption, and were able to make the restaurant before dark.

…

I'm going to stop there, though I promise next week's chapter will be much better. Has the quality of the chapters been decreasing? It might just be my paranoia, but I feel like they've been getting worse.

Oh, well. Having the flu can't be a good influence on my writing. Well, this is a bit of the calm before the storm.

What? You thought it was over after Yamamoto was kicked out? Hell, no! If you want a cutesy mpreg fic, go read Family. The drama here is far from over!

Thanks for supporting my writing, everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Taken

Chapter 9

Aizen paced furiously in his throne room, his calm demeanor completely gone. As he paced, a trio of unnumbered arrancar struggled to stand, Aizen's reiatsu pushing them to the floor as it jabbed at their flesh like hot iron.

"I underestimated them." Aizen growled, another spike in his reiatsu sending the trio to the floor, their breathing becoming labored. A small grin spread over Aizen's face as he looked down on his struggling minions. "So," Aizen hummed as he stopped pacing. "Do you know what I'm going to do?"

"Get the prisoner back, sir?" The one in the middle guessed, not meeting Aizen's glare.

"Well, of course I'll get him back. But I meant to _you_." Aizen answered, "Until then, you three are going to take his place. You are the weakest of all my arrancar and I have no use for you other than servants, but I have plenty more arrancar."

One of them gasped, torn between fear and disbelief. "A-Aizen-sama! Y-you couldn't! We're your first created, your _first-born_! Your children!"

"All of my arrancar are _my children_." Aizen said, his voice bursting with sarcasm. "I can spare a few. And the weakest go first."

"N-no!" The third screamed as another pair of arrancar came through the door to subdue and move them from the room.

Another figure stepped lightly through the doorway, and past the struggling Arrancar to stand mere feet away from Aizen. "I bring news of the Seireitei, Aizen-sama." She said, her golden eyes meeting Aizen's brown gaze. "Kurosaki is, in fact, not being executed, and his child will be allowed to live."

Aizen ground his teeth, his reiatsu not only spiking, but it was rising at a steady speed. "Oh! How I've misjudged them! I never thought they'd throw out their precious leader!" Aizen vented as the arrancar stood calmly. "I thought they'd kill him as soon as they noticed he was carrying my child! How horrible would it be for my little Ichigo-chan if he learned that his precious friends were actually alive, but were planning on killing him, after all he'd done for them?"

"It would be a horrible fate, sir." The arrancar answered smoothly.

"Ah, my little Marengo…" Aizen said as he reached out to pet her smooth black hair, steering clear of the sharp shruriken- shaped bone jutting out from her skull. "You will assist me by retrieving him, won't you?"

"I'll do better than that, Aizen-sama." Marengo grinned, the first sign of emotion that day. Aizen nodded, "Good. Head on out."

Without another word, Marengo left the room, leaving Aizen to plan the torture to come.

…

While Renji was a lieutenant, a second-in-command, an important job, and overworked most the time, he was not the richest guy. Part of that fact was Renji's fault. He bought too many pairs of sunglasses he hardly ever wore, and the other part was just that if you weren't a captain, you weren't paid well. _Back… back before the… incident, Ichigo complained about it all the time. He always said that if we risked our lives on a daily basis the least our higher-ups could do was pay us enough to live well. He is right, but…_

Renji had taken Ichigo to a small Shokudo in a nearby Rukongai district; a place Renji frequented himself, most often when he burnt his own dinner beyond edibility. It was cheap, he knew the owner, and the food was always good.

"Hey, Abarai-san!" A young girl greeted, she appeared to be around twelve years of age.

_The owner's daughter_, Ichigo assumed.

"Good to see you, 'Kuni!" Renji said happily, his eyes closed as he grinned at the child who had stopped washing tables to go over and greet the two.

"Mokuni!" A masculine voice came from a staircase located in the back of the small, almost empty shop. Just seconds later an older, slightly fat man descended the stairs. "Oh, Abarai-kun! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Ichigo stood behind, leaning heavily on his crutches as he watched the reunion. He was actually relieved to have the attention off of him for once.

"Who's your friend, Abarai-kun?" The man asked, who had stopped mussing Renji's hair in favor of staring curiously at Ichigo. "A date, perhaps?"

Renji colored instantly. "No! Eiji-san, Ichigo here is a friend, he's been through a lot recently, and I thought it would be better to take him somewhere like this instead of a crammed restaurant."

"Ichigo-kun, eh?" Eiji made a motion like he was about to reach out a hand, but had changed his mind. "You couldn't be _the _Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes darted from side to side for a moment before he answered shakily. "Y-yeah, I am."

"Back from the dead!" The man roared happily, startling Ichigo, "I heard the rumors, though I hadn't hoped believe them. Renji here was so distraught when you, well, died."

"Eiji-san!" Renji warned, seeing the shock on Ichigo's face.

"Sorry, sorry." The man said, bringing down his voice, "The usual for you, right Renji?"

"Sure." Renji nodded, "I'm sure Ichigo would like some curry rice?"

Ichigo nodded, that was one of his favorites, and it really had been years since he had had it.

Eiji went over to one of the two doors on the right wall, presumably to cook up the orders, and Mokuni skipped back over to a few other tables, continuing her chore of cleaning tables.

Once seated and situated, an older woman poured each of them a cup of hot tea, and bowed politely before moving off to refill a couple of other customer's cups.

"They seem like a nice family." Ichigo commented once the woman had moved out of earshot.

"They are." Renji said, "Helped Rukia an' I out back when we were out in the Rukongai ourselves. We stop by an' help 'em out when we can."

"That's nice of you." Ichigo said, still slightly shaken at the sudden volume and cheerfulness of Eiji.

They sat quietly for a moment, though when Ichigo decided to break it, Renji chocked on his tea, loudly. He drew the attention of others in the store as he hacked at Ichigo's sudden question of 'are you gay?'

When Renji finally got his breath back, all he could choke out was, "What?"

"Are you gay?" Ichigo repeated, "Eiji-san asked if I was your date. I just thought that might mean that you've brought guys here on a date before."

Renji, who was still very red, didn't know how to answer. _I am gay, but… if I tell Ichigo… Will he leave? Will he want to share a home with a homosexual man? Will I lose any chance at him if I lie?_

"That's a sudden question." Renji chose his words carefully, "any feelings behind it?"

Ichigo shrugged and glanced away from Renji.

_That isn't an answer!_ Renji was frustrated, though when Ichigo's curry rice and his own nikujaga arrived, he pushed out the feeling as he saw Ichigo rediscover his favorite dish.

Around a mouthful of food Ichigo said, "It reminds me of Yuzu's cooking. I wonder how she is…"

"She's doing great." Renji answered, "The rest of your family, too. Even better now that they know you're okay."

Ichigo flashed him a small smile, a sight that Renji was forever grateful for.

Then, interrupting their dinner, a flash of strong reiatsu flashed through the night sky. Couldn't they have just one nice moment?  
>…<p>

Like stated on my profile, I lost internet connection due to a particularly heavy snow storm, and it is finally allowing me to upload like a normal person. How was the chapter? I know Aizen is kind of OOC, but its to make a point. I don't think he's evil, I think he is insane beyond help.

WORDS USED IN CHAPTER-

Shokudo- A small family-owned restaurant.

Nikujaga- sweet stewed meat and vegetables.


End file.
